


Reveal

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Even under the spell, Crowley still finds loopholes.





	Reveal

While yes, technically illegal, it is not difficult to trace how many British people enter the country and why.

Lizzie has been on the lookout ever since she realized the Men of Letters all live within a few square miles of one another.

It makes sense. From what she can tell, they act decidedly cult-ish, and it’s easier to control someone who lives nearby.

So keeping track of those who live in that small part of London it is.

She feeds the information to the Winchesters on a daily basis. It’s the least she can do.

“They are aware that more of you are coming” Crowley drawls. He sound bored, but she can see the defiance in his eyes.

Dr. Hess smiles.

“Thank you. I assume their friends are all rather worried?”

And so it goes on.

Mary is in the background, still angry she doesn’t get to order the demon around. It would have been the perfect way to start her boys back on the right path.

But for now, she is patient.

Eventually, it will be her turn.

She has been gone for thirty-three years, she can wait.

_He knows betrayal. As a demon, how could he not? He has betrayed others and been betrayed so often in return he’s lost count._

_But it has never felt like this, every word he’s forced to other like a stab in his gut._

_He tried to stay away from the boys, but of course Hess noticed and ordered him to stay as much as possible in their mansion._

_And all of them so trusting, even Sam and Mick, who he might have hoped would be more suspicious of him, are more than happy to talk over their plans with him._

_Cas can’t help him either. He might have seen the spell on his soul if he was still an angel, but now..._

_And Dean, worst of all – Dean, who was the first to take steps to integrate him in the family, Dean, who’s always glad to spend time with him –_

_The first friends he has made in his long life and she’s making him hand them to her on a silver plate._

_But he’s fighting. He’s constantly fighting. There has to be a way out._

_Hess gave him rules._

_What’s the natural answer to rules?_

_Loopholes. He’s good with those, even though he’s always made a point of keeping the deals he made._

_For example, she orders him to tell her something but not how. He has every right to make it sound like the Winchesters’ network is much smaller and less loyal than it really is._

_Her way of asking questions helps. She’s too full of herself, her condescending tone making it easy for him to consider something a remark instead of a question._

_And she can’t control every single one of his actions. True, he can’t tell anyone that he’s under a spell; but that doesn’t mean he can’t drop... certain hints._

_One evening, as he’s walking through the mansion again because he was told “to keep his eyes and ears wide open” only she didn’t specify where so he’s listening to empty corridors, he hears Dean enter the living room and of course his feet carry him there._

_“Hey, want a drink?” Dean asks casually._

_Even in the state he’s in, he’s glad Dean has reigned in his drinking considerably. He hasn’t seen him drunk in over a year._

_“Sure” he answers, but before Dean can, he pours himself a glass of the cheapest whiskey they have. It’ll taste terrible, but at least he should –_

_“You alright?”_

_There it is._

_He can’t tell there’s something wrong with him. But he sure as hell can be unsubtle about it._

_“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m fine! Everyone who’s ever used that phrase in connection with you has been undoubtedly one hundred percent fine!”_

_He’s all too aware he’s a sarcastic bastard most of the time, but still..._

_Crowley really hopes that’s doubt he sees in Dean’s eyes._

_He doesn’t stop there, of course. He calls Cas “Castiel” to his face, berates Sam for not keeping the Impala in precise order, calls Mick “Boris” instead of Peachfuzz._

_And watches the distrust build._

_At least they’re telling him less and less these days._

_Until it suddenly starts again._

_And it’s worse than before, so much worse._

_Because Dean insists on what he calls “Group chats” where they do nothing but sit and talk strategy, and like the dog he’s been turned in, he always returns to his masters to report what exactly they are doing._

_The boys ask him to do certain things, and he can’t help but obey, not since Hess told him to listen if they want something done._

_He visits Mel and tries praying that she realizes, but the water wraith has always been hard to read._

_Lizzie Hexam, bless her heart, gives him everything she has whenever he shows up, and he wants to scream that she doesn’t even catch half the people the Men of Letters are busy getting into the country._

_Al is flagging when it comes to railing support for them._

_All Crowley sees is that things are beginning to grumble and that Hess is delighted at the news._

She’s getting better with practice. It’s easy to send part of her essence into nothing more than a drop at a window now...

They asked her to watch.

So she does.

_The one good thing is that his mother keeps her distance most of the time. Part of him wants to believe it pains her to see him like this, but he won’t hold his breath. Maybe she and Mummy Winchester are just gleefully trading stories of screwing their sons over._

He’s really getting tired of this. How is he supposed to keep his stories straight?

_He tries so often to just scream the truth into Dean’s face, but he never can._

_There’s also a pull, courtesy of the spell, to just relax, let go and enjoy the ride._

_As if that is going to happen._

He’s eating raw meat again, but relaxes when she sits down next to him.

“How did it go?”

“I hate lying” she says simply. And to such a nice gentleman, too.

_This time, he recognizes the feeling._

_He’s hiding in his room, trying to break through the spell for what must be the thousandth time._

_Crowley can’t even tell how long he’s been at Hess’ beck and call. Sometimes it feels like he’s losing time, although he can’t be sure._

_And then he’s being summoned._

_Really, she can and usually does just call him. He has no choice but to come anyway._

_What –_

_That is not the base of the Men of Letters._

_He’ll never admit it, but he could cry from relief._

_He’s in the dining room, and Dean’s glaring at him, but he knows that look._

_He’s worried._

_The others are standing around him, armed just in case._

_“Alright, I’m getting really tired of this charade we’ve been pulling off. The real Crowley – or one acting like himself, at least – would have noticed weeks ago. You are not getting out of this until you convince me you’re truly yourself, so get comfy.”_

_Thank God._

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is smart. Crowley is smart. It just figured.


End file.
